


I have my ways

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Schmoop, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is very irritable when he suffers from a broken ankle and he is just <i>entitled</i> to have what he wants. Even if it's sex. <br/>Sauli is worried about hurting him but luckily Adam has ways and the best pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have my ways

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I received and also by an idea that has been in my own mind.

"Adam! No weight on your ankle! Stop standing on it!" Sauli commanded when he saw Adam stand in the kitchen without his crutches when he was making some lunch.

Adam gave him a glare that Sauli used to be quite afraid of. Adam gave him that glare every time he was on the verge of losing his temper. He has seen that look a lot during the past week. 

"Calm down. I'm not putting any weight on it. I might break it worse" Adam said, rolling his eyes. He spun around to get a plate from the cabinet and Sauli had a little heart-attack because of that. 

"Why don't you stay in bed or something and I make lunch?" Sauli asked, "I owe you that"

Adam sighed. He feels really shitty already and if he has to do exactly what Sauli says, he's going to lose his sanity. He never likes it when people tell him what the fuck he should do and Sauli doesn’t make a difference. At least now. 

"Because I go crazy if I stay in bed for two seconds more. I already cancelled two shows and three TV appearances. I keep letting my fans down" Adam whined, carefully stepping closer to the fridge, supporting his weight by holding onto the counter, "I need to do something to keep my mind off it and you are not letting me do anything”

It was Sauli's turn to sigh. He stroked Adam's back and kissed the top of his shoulder.

"They care about your health more than they do about their own, I dare to say. They'll understand, you know it" Sauli soothed, "Now stop playing around and take your crutches"

Adam rolled his eyes again and grabbed his crutches which leaned against the kitchen top.

"But these make everything so difficult" Adam groaned, "You know what, fuck it. Not like I was hungry or feeling energetic enough to finally do something anyway"

Sauli watched him leave the kitchen. He sighed again and followed Adam. He knows he needs to keep his temper with Adam right now. He understands that Adam is in pain, both mentally and physically and he’s not being this difficult on purpose. 

And he's stressed. Of course he might be a little bitchy.

Adam noticed Sauli following him.

"Stop fussing around me! It's not like I am dying! I don't want you to treat me like I'm some handicap!" Adam informed loudly, partly mad right now and sat on the couch, "Honestly, at first I enjoyed the way you worried about me all the time but right now you're such a pain in the ass"

Sauli didn't let Adam's words get into him. Yesterday they were happily kissing and now Adam is acting like he has never seen a ray of sunlight in his life. 

"I can't stop worrying about you. And I'm sorry for that" Sauli said quietly.

"You are all making me feel like I am not able to take care of myself right now" Adam said, gingerly touching his knee that was bruised as well, “It’s _only_ a broken ankle”

"That's not what I think..." Sauli whispered, scooting on the couch next to Adam, "I know you can take care of yourself. It's just... I don't know how to explain. But if it was me who was hurt you'd be acting the same as me, I know it. Wouldn't you?"

Adam nodded.

"I care about you" Sauli pouted, "And even though your condition is not my fault, it would make me feel better if I could pamper you just a little while you do nothing"

Adam was quiet for a moment and stared at the floor. But Sauli pushed his head on his lap and grinned up at him. Adam couldn’t help but chuckle just a bit. 

"If that makes you feel better, I guess I can't say no" Adam smiled.

Sauli smiled too, getting up and pecked Adam on the cheek.

"Then you go back to bed and I bring you some lunch" He beamed and got up from the couch, then helped Adam to get on his feet too. He gave Adam his crutches and gestured him to go back to their bedroom.

Sauli grabbed some ice cream from the freezer. Once you eat some ice cream for lunch, right? And Adam needs it. He deserves it. Sauli also knows Adam will complain about how much calories it contains and how he can’t exercise and burn them off. 

Sauli took the whole package of ice cream and two spoons for them, also a packet of ice for Adam’s foot, then made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Adam had opened the TV and was settled on the bed but couldn’t place his hurt foot on the mattress properly without a pillow. 

And the pillow was lying on the floor, out of Adam’s reach. 

"Sauli! I can't even exercise, I'm gonna get fat" Adam whined but was secretly happy about the piece of heaven he was seeing. But yay, Sauli knew exactly what Adam was going to say.

Sauli just grinned. He grabbed the pillow from the floor, not wanting to make Adam ask for it because it might take a while, and carefully placed it under Adam's ankle. He placed the ice on the level of the injury before sitting next to him, back against the headboard. 

"Thank you" Adam smiled sheepishly, “I would have asked for it if hadn’t ranted about being able to do things by myself just seconds ago”

"You can ask for my help anytime, you know it" Sauli said, putting the round ice cream package between them and handed Adam the other spoon, “Even if you could do things by yourself. You have all the rights to be a big baby right now”

"I know” Adam whispered, “And you do know how to make me feel better" he said and awarded Sauli with a brief kiss on the lips. 

"Of course" Sauli beamed, "I have my ways"

 

The package of ice cream was empty in 15 minutes. 

"Now you are bound to love me even when I get fat" Adam said when he put the spoon into the empty packet. 

Sauli put the package down on the floor, took the ice off Adam’s leg and cuddled closer to Adam.

"Oh, hush" Sauli hissed, stroking Adam's stomach through his shirt, "I am very in love with you”

“Even when I’m fat, annoying, and can’t have sex with you in many weeks?” 

Sauli chuckled, throwing Adam’s arm over his shoulder so he was comfortably settled in the pit of his arm. 

“Yes. And to be honest, I could easily have something sweet in addition to that ice cream” Sauli beamed, latching his lips on Adam’s neck. He sucked on the skin shortly and moved his mouth on Adam’s throat, “Like you” 

“You are mushy” Adam smiled, rolling his eyes but couldn’t help baring more of his throat to Sauli’s mouth. 

“Just in love” Sauli corrected, pulling away and settled back down in the pit of Adam’s arm. 

Adam smiled, kissing the top of Sauli’s head. Sauli smiled at the contact and turned his head up so Adam could kiss him on the lips too. 

Sauli didn’t let him pull away once he kissed him. He didn’t accept just a small peck. 

Adam smiled, opening his mouth again. Sauli dipped his head, capturing Adam’s upper lip between his. The kiss was literally sweet with the taste of ice cream underneath. 

Sauli’s pinky touched the bare skin between the hem of Adam’s shirt and the waistband of his pants. He couldn’t resist moving his hand fully underneath the shirt. 

Adam hummed, pulling away before Sauli could catch his lip between his teeth to stop him. He kept his face close to Sauli’s though, close enough for Sauli to feel his warm breath brush his skin. 

“You know this won’t go much further than this?” Adam asked, disappointment clear in his tone and Sauli hated that. 

“And so? Have we always ended up having sex when we’ve been kissing?” 

“Well, no, but…” 

“But what? Stop worrying about that. You still have your hands. And your mouth” Sauli said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. 

“But my mouth isn’t able to show its best because-” 

“I can always sit your face” 

Adam laughed. It was a brief and quiet chuckle but Sauli was pretty damn proud of getting that out of him. Adam’s been feeling low because of his injury and hearing him laugh is the best prize Sauli could get. 

“Okay, you have a point there” Adam said then, small smile on his lips all the time as he talked, “But-“

“And it works just fine if I fuck your mouth too” 

“Sauli!” Adam squealed, not believing that his cheeks were actually feeling warm because that doesn’t happen when it comes to this subject, “Would you let me-“

“I would. Anything you want”

“Brat. Was just going to ask if you let me talk” Adam hissed, pinching Sauli’s side. Okay, he has to admit that if Sauli wasn’t around him his life would be more shitty right now. Sauli just has some kind of strength, like some superpower, to make him feel better even when he’s feeling worst. 

Sauli cackled, jerking when he felt Adam’s hand on his side. 

“If I were you I wouldn’t do that” Sauli said then, joking a serious tone, “Because you are going to lose a tickle fight in the condition you’re in and I know exactly where your sore spots are” he said, his fingers running through Adam’s stomach and side. 

“You wouldn’t do that” Adam said calmly because he’s pretty sure that he’s right. Sauli wouldn’t take any kind of advantage of his physical pain right now. 

“Really?” Sauli asked, the beam on his face almost mischievous when his fingers reached Adam’s armpit. 

Adam squeezed his arm against his body to block the access. 

“Yes” He said, smiling again. But that smile was also a little warning. 

Sauli grinned. His smile just didn’t leave his face even if he wanted it to. He pecked Adam on the lips once more before he rested his head on his chest. 

“I forgot to mention that my hands and mouth work just fine too”

♥♥♥

After the first week Adam accepted the fact that he indeed was physically un-able to do all things by himself. And he stopped fighting back when Sauli wanted to do something special for him.

Adam has always hydrated himself properly but when going to the bathroom even for a freaking piss became a struggle, Sauli has been watching after his hydration as well. He kept telling about how the body will find the health quicker that way. 

And thank God Adam got rid of the crutches and progressed to the boot. It eased up things a lot and Sauli’s heart wasn’t on the verge of a heart attack every time he moved. 

“This is like the sexiest thing ever” Adam said, eyeing his boot. Even though it was the smallest one of the options, it still looked big and awkward and it squeezed his fracture, making the temptation of taking the whole fucking thing off even more tempting. 

“Well at least you can walk now” Sauli reminded, “And take baths” 

“I can _limp_. And the baths are really the only thing I find positive right now. And the fact that I can wear jeans and not only some ugly ass sweats” 

Sauli kind of admires how Adam is more worried about his fashion than the comfortableness even though Sauli, Leila and a few friends have been the only people who have even seen him during the weeks. 

“Bath would do some good for you” Sauli said then. 

“Are you saying that I smell?” Adam asked, frowning. He wasn’t sure himself was he joking or not. 

“No” Sauli chuckled, “But you’ve been kind of irritable lately. I know the effect baths have on you” 

“True” Adam beamed. Yeah, he could use a bath right now. And the doctor said he can take the boot off when he baths or showers so the idea in itself is quite tempting. 

But the fact that he has to get up from the couch now, take the boot off and _move_ around on the slippery bathroom floor while the boot is not on kind of sets his ankle in panic. 

“Fresh air sounds better. It’s been too long since I’ve been outside properly” 

“Whatever you want. So out?” 

Adam nodded. 

“Okay. Wait a sec and I grab the sunscreen” Sauli smiled and pecked Adam on the lips before rushing upstairs to get the sunscreen. 

Once downstairs, Sauli was surprised to see Adam was already on his feet. He almost looked like he had been caught doing something forbidden. Sauli shrugged it off and held the patio door open for Adam. 

Adam sat on the big lounge bed by the pool and inhaled the air. It was hot and partly humid but at least he was outside. 

“Sunscreen?” Sauli asked, sitting next to Adam. 

“Not yet” Adam said, lying down and yanked Sauli on top of him by the collar of his shirt. 

Sauli gasped in surprise. 

“Adam” He said firmly, knowing exactly what that smirk on Adam’s face meant. 

“ _Sauli_ ” Adam hissed, “It’s been _four weeks_ ” 

Sauli shook his head. There is no way he’s going to risk hurting Adam worse. Just because he has progressed to the boot doesn’t mean he can do everything the way he wants. 

“I can give you head, handjob, rimjob, anything. But I am not letting you get hurt by fucking me” 

“I kind of thought you could do me” Adam whispered in that seductive tone of his and Sauli decided it just isn’t _fair_. Adam rarely bottoms and he decides to offer it _now_? 

“Don’t try that trick. Same thing goes that way around” 

Sauli knew he still didn’t win because that smug smile didn’t leave Adam’s face for a second. 

“So during the past few weeks you have done everything I have asked and even more and now you just refuse to give me something I literally _need_?” Adam asked, batting his long eyelashes before pulling on a pout, “Feel sorry, my ankle hurts” 

“Don’t try _that_ trick either” 

Adam whined. Okay, Sauli has decided not to give in. Fortunately Adam knows a thing or two about him and how to make him give in. 

“ _I need your cock up in my ass_ ” Adam pleaded, wrapping his good foot around Sauli’s waist. Thanks to his sweats he was able to present his flexibility so he raised his leg higher up and over Sauli’s shoulder. 

Fuck. Sauli buried his face to Adam’s neck and slowly counted to ten in his mind to maybe calm his raising arousal but Adam’s scent and cologne didn’t really help him. 

“ _Don’t you wanna fuck me? Pound into my tight hole?”_ Adam asked, his voice coarse and enough to make Sauli’s pants drop. 

Sauli bit on Adam’s neck. Its intention was to shut Adam up but all it did was tear a soft moan out of Adam’s throat. Sauli doubts he will win this anymore. 

“ _You’d pound into me, against my sweet spot until I’m moaning your name”_

“You are awful” Sauli hissed, cupping Adam’s face and attacked his mouth with his lips, not hesitating to push his tongue inside his mouth already at this point. Adam moaned, moving against Sauli. 

He let his leg fall down from Sauli’s shoulder and wrapped it around Sauli’s waist and rutted up against him, letting him feel that he’s so fucking aroused and needy. He tugged on Sauli’s shirt and started pushing the hem higher up his back, making his want clear. 

Sauli pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his shirt. Adam made a sound from the back of his throat when he saw Sauli’s abdomen. 

Adam sat up too and let Sauli remove his tank top as well. Sauli grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the mattress above Adam’s head. 

“You are lucky I love you so much” Sauli hissed, frowning but it didn’t fool Adam. Sauli was nowhere near mad, vice versa. 

“I know” Adam beamed, “Now get your fingers up my ass” 

“Oh baby, baby. If you make me have sex with you while there’s a risk of me hurting you, I am setting the rules” Sauli said calmly. That little brat is going to make him beg some more, Adam knows that. 

Sauli latched his lips on Adam’s neck, sucked on the skin not so gently and moved lower, loving the feeling of Adam’s chest hair beneath his tongue. 

Adam’s chest moved up and down more heavily when Sauli slid lower, the tip of his tongue leaving a trail on his abdomen. Sauli flickered his tongue around Adam’s belly button and looked up at Adam, surprisingly seeing him look back at him. 

Sauli smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. He pulled Adam’s pants lower, around the middle of his thighs. 

Sauli breathed against Adam’s cock, making Adam’s toes curl in anticipation. Sauli truly adored the sight before him. 

“Do you need me to clarify the meaning of _do me_?”

Sauli shook his head, crawling up and settled to lie on his side next to Adam. 

“Turn on your side” Sauli said, holding Adam’s hurt leg up while Adam turned so his back was towards Sauli and his injured leg was on top. Sauli made sure to put a pillow before Adam and lowered his foot on it. 

The awkward thing was that Adam wasn’t able to remove his pants due to the fracture boot and he doesn’t dare to take it off either. Well, it’s not the first time they have sex with half of their clothes on. 

Adam felt giddy. He wiggled his bare ass against Sauli’s front. 

“I grabbed some lube before we left outside” He beamed, “And you totally didn’t notice when I put it under the pillow behind you” 

Sauli reached under the said pillow and found the small tube. He pinched Adam’s ass. 

“So you planned this all?” He asked, spurting some lube on his fingers. 

“I did. I’m awesome that way” Adam beamed, “I’m waiting” he said impatiently, wiggling his bottom once again to make his need clear in case Sauli plays dumb. He felt Sauli’s two fingers press against his tight puckered hole. 

Sauli rubbed his entrance, waiting for the muscle to loosen up before pushing the first of his fingers inside. Adam fixed his position, bending his leg at the knee and laid almost on his stomach, his hurt leg still propped on the pillow.

Thrusting the first finger in and out, Sauli added another one and stretched the hole around them gently. Adam made a soft noise. Sauli recognized that as discomfort, so he pressed his lips against the nape of Adam’s neck.

He kissed the skin there while moving his fingers, scissoring Adam’s entrance. He felt the muscles around his fingers loosen up so he dared to start thrusting them inside and out. 

Adam hummed, moving his hips. 

Sauli pulled his lips away from Adam’s neck and looked down, watching his fingers disappear into Adam’s body. That is one of the hottest things he’ll ever see. He pushed his fingers deeper, knowing exactly where to aim. 

“ _Holy…!_ ” Adam gasped, his cock jumping. Sauli grinned, pulling his fingers almost all the way out even when Adam made a sound of protest. Sauli stretched his hole some more before pulling his fingers completely out. 

Adam was back on his side, holding his top leg up while Sauli pulled his cock out of his pants. 

“Come _on_ ” Adam groaned. 

“Wait just a sec, there’s no cond-“

“Fuck the condom, I need you in me right _now_ ” Adam hissed, surprised by his words himself too, “I trust in you with all my heart and I hope you can do the same for me” 

Sauli nodded frantically, knowing that Adam couldn’t see him but he wasn’t able to say anything right now. They’ve both been at the tests and they can trust in each other. 

Adam heard the slick sound of Sauli lubing up his cock. Not a second from that, Sauli’s bare length was pressed against his crack. Adam’s whole body shivered in anticipation and so did Sauli’s as he ground his cock between Adam’s cheeks, slicking up the rim. 

“You sure about this?” 

“Yeah. I’m sure” Adam said softly, “Now please…” 

Sauli guided his cock inside the heat of Adam’s body. He went in slowly, listening to Adam’s body and went further only when the muscles were loose enough to allow that. 

The feeling of nothing but skin made them both gasp once Sauli was fully inside, his balls pressed against Adam’s ass. 

When Sauli started thrusting, Adam let his leg down on the pillow again ‘cause his arm got tired holding it up. But it was better, he felt how Sauli’s cock slid deeper into him. 

Sauli bit back his moans and pressed his lips against the side of Adam's neck, kissed the skin briefly before just holding his mouth there while slowly thrusting into him. Adam felt tight, hot and perfect like always but if perfect can get any better, it does now.

Sauli wrapped his arm around Adam's waist and pressed himself against Adam's back, not an inch of room between their naked abdomens. Adam loved hearing Sauli’s puffs of breath right next to his ear.

Adam was bigger in size than Sauli is so the position felt awkward at first but now when Sauli’s cock is buried in Adam's ass, neither of them even noticed that anymore.

But the fear of Adam hurting his leg by resting weight on it stopped Sauli from thrusting with all his energy and strength. 

"Adam..."

"Fiiiine" Adam groaned, knowing exactly what Sauli was going to ask or suggest. He felt Sauli pull out and he turned on his back, spreading his legs and exposed his dilated hole to Sauli’s gaze.

Sauli lay between those gorgeous long legs and guided his cock back inside. It went smoothly now when his cock had already stretched Adam wide enough for him to enter. And the position felt better and safer. 

"Baby, I'm not a porcelain doll. _Fuck me hard_ " Adam hissed, raising his other leg on Sauli's shoulder again. Sauli felt his cock slide deeper into the tight hug of Adam's hole and it made him moan out loud.

Adam's so fucking flexible he should really bottom more often.

Sauli captured Adam's pouty lips into a wet and sloppy kiss. Adam opened his mouth, slipping his tongue between Sauli's lips as soon as he could and swirled it around Sauli's. 

Sauli hummed, the speed of his thrust increasing. It's been too long since their last intercourse and even longer since he's fucked Adam. 

Sauli pulled away from the kiss, nipped Adam's chin and dragged his lips down his jawline to his ear. He licked the area behind Adam's ear, knowing it's a trigger to drive him crazy.

Adam's eyes went closed and his mouth fell open as he moaned quietly in pleasure. 

"You feel so fucking good around me" Sauli whispered and nibbled on Adam's earlobe. 

Adam let his leg fall from Sauli's shoulder. He dared to test his hurt foot’s ability and wrapped both of his legs around Sauli's waist and pulled him tighter against his own body.

It was fine. It didn’t hurt. 

Sauli gave a hard, powerful thrust, his cock hitting right against Adam's prostate, tearing a loud moan out of Adam and caused him to arch his back in bliss.

Needing some friction for his rigidly hard cock, Adam curved his back even more to press it against Sauli’s hot abs. Sauli felt the moist tip rub against his stomach and the whole warmth felt incredibly pleasant against him.

"Do that again" Adam pleaded, rutting up against Sauli's body while squeezing his butt muscles around Sauli's cock. Sauli groaned at the tightness around him and repeated his hard thrust Adam seemed to love.

"Oh yeah" Adam moaned in a wrecked voice, his legs tightening around Sauli's waist. 

Sauli returned his lips on Adam’s, while his hands searched their way on Adam’s nipples. He teased them with his thumbs and pinched the buds once they hardened under his stimulation. 

Adam moaned into the kiss, hint of whine underneath. His cock was leaking between their bodies, aching with the need of being touched. 

“Please…” Adam murmured between their kisses, jerking his hips to clarify his need. Sauli tweaked his nipples once more, loving the sound Adam made when he did so. 

Slowly he slid his hand down Adam’s stomach and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He started jerking him in the same pace as he thrust into Adam. 

Adam threw his head back, letting his mouth drift out of their kiss. Once his neck was bared, Sauli started kissing and sucking on the exposed, partly sweaty skin. 

Sauli rubbed the tip of Adam’s cock with his inner palm, gathering up the wetness that had pooled from the slit. He slicked the drag of his jerking with that and started pumping even faster. 

Adam scrunched his nose, his mouth falling open. He felt his orgasm coil low in his stomach, making his balls feel tight and they drew close up to his body. 

“I-I’m… I’m gonna…” He gasped out, his hands falling to his sides and he squeezed the fabric of the lounge bed the best he could. 

Sauli squeezed the head of his cock and it tore his orgasm out of him. His cock jumped in Sauli’s hand, thick cum splattering all the way up to their necks in powerful spasms. 

“S-shit…!” Sauli gasped when Adam’s muscles contracted continuously around his length. Adam was already worn out from his own orgasm but he moaned the second he felt the first spurts of Sauli’s cum inside him. 

Sauli thrust three times more, squeezing everything out from himself before he pulled away. 

“Fuck, baby…” Adam breathed, barely managing to open his eyes. He let his legs fall from Sauli’s waist and that was when he flinched in pain for the first time, “Oww…” 

“We just had the hottest sex ever while you have a broken ankle and managed not to hurt you” Sauli said, out of breath, “And _now_ you drop it against the bed” 

Adam chuckled, the sharp pain fading out fast. He dragged his finger through the cum on his stomach and put it on Sauli’s lips. 

Sauli wrapped his lips around Adam’s finger and licked off his delicious cum. Adam has eaten berries, he could tell. Adam’s spent cock twitched at the sight of Sauli eating his cum. 

“Now the sunscreen?” 

“Actually, I’m thinking of a bath now”

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! I received the information about my graduation and I can stop worrying about it now. I have literally nothing else to do than write right now since the school is over for now.   
> You've been warned, lol.


End file.
